


Realisations

by michelleishere



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 20:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11112684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michelleishere/pseuds/michelleishere
Summary: Hyuk realises he has a crush on his good friend. Little did he know that his feelings is reciprocated.





	Realisations

Hongbin hyung was his favorite hyung, it was something Hyuk was sure about. How much affection he had for the elder though, started to mess with his heart, his fondness only growing more with each second spent with his friend. Each time Hongbin flashed a grin at the younger, or innocent touches between the two males, whether accidentally or purposely, drove Hyuk’s heart mad, pounding away heavily in his ribcage as he struggled to not embarrass himself in front of his hyung.

As Hyuk was heading for his lecture, Hongbin appeared from nowhere yet again (Hyuk swore he was a real ninja in disguise at one point), making the blond halt in his steps jerkily, his brain alerting them of their close proximity not helping a single bit. He struggled to stop his ears from growing pink and betraying his feelings as the dimpled male swung an arm around his neck casually, chattering away about something, his words a jumbled mess in Hyuk’s ears, though he knows too well that it was probably about Overwatch or something akin to that, something he was ashamed to admit. His affection only bloomed in his chest the longer Hongbin stayed by his side, the younger a sight to see for other students, his object of attraction included.

* * *

 

He was too aware of what effect he had on Hyuk, but Hongbin found it cute when Hyuk behaved this way, his attempt to act normal falling flat for the older was his childhood friend after all. Hongbin noticed every little quirk that Hyuk had, from his habit of scrunching his nose, down to tugging at his sleeves when he wore a hoodie when he was bored. The elder was no doubt better at identifying his feelings towards the blond, knowing fully well that he saw the other more than a friend, and that the feelings were pretty much mutual. He was contented with watching his friend fumble away next to him cutely at first, but soon yearned for more, wishing to go on dates and hold hands with his Hyukkie, hence at that moment, Hongbin decided to act on his thoughts.

All his awkwardness disappeared as his courage stepped in, soon brushing his fingers briefly over the pink ear as the brunet started working his charm, taking in the slight flinch with a mischievous grin.

“Is it me or are you getting cuter somehow?”

“Huh? Could you repeat it Bin hyung? I think I heard you wrong-“

Hyuk was immediately defeated as the smooth voice immediately lit him up, his whole face turning as red as the file he was holding onto, refusing to believe what he had just heard from his snarky crush, who only continued casually like they were talking about the weather.

“You’re getting too cute, did you not clean your ears~?” “Hey I clean them regularly okay- Wait are you alright hyung? Or am I that charming-“

The younger laughed weakly at his feeble attempt at a joke, not daring to think that his crush was actually showing interest in him, the same guy who had witnessed him eat off the floor cause “ice cream is still ice cream”, the same guy that helped him with his runs on the day he found out he was lactose intolerant. Hyuk refused to meet the other’s gaze, too afraid that in his delirious state, anime sparkles would materialise around the handsome upperclassman if he was wearing that stupidly charming smile of his. In the midst of his small (not really) breakdown, Hongbin started chuckling away fondly as he continued to spectate.

“Sheesh, you are still as dense as ever huh? I guess I just have to be forward numbskull, I like you Sanghyuk, and not just like a friend. Something along the lines of a boyfriend, if you’re still not getting me.”

At this point, the younger’s brain almost short circuited at the words “like you” and “boyfriend” coming out from his friend’s (boyfriend?) mouth, gaping away in a daze as the words sunk in slowly.

“Wait- You mean you knew I was crushing big time on you?”

“Yep.”

“I thought I was being discre-“

“You wish, you can’t lie to save your life.”

“You fuck- I bet you were enjoying my suffering you shit!”

Hyuk started grumbling softly at the elder, the rosy color on his cheeks only saying otherwise as the other watched fondly.

“Stop whining, you’re nineteen, not nine. I’ll treat you to that gopchang place near the school okay?”

“… … Fine.”

Sanghyuk quietened down immediately at being asked out, not trusting his own tongue, his clammy hand moving to clumsily grab the smaller one and holding onto it. His eyes remained on his feet as a gentle chuckle came from beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my gift for my sweet child kaelyn's birthday!! This is unedited and probably will not be cause I'm too lazy, and is probably not too great as I'm gonna doze off any second zzz I'm trying to get back into writing so maybe leave suggestions to get my lazy ass to continue writing OTL and I can only do hyukbin and I'm not even good at them lmao anyways hope you enjoy this word vomit!!


End file.
